


Discussions

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M (implied), Voice Kink, Voyeurisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>être sur un porte-avion volant ne donne pas tous les jours des occasions de draguer. Et pourtant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldbandlily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goldbandlily).



> Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et les kinks pour celui-ci était "Lieux semi-publics" et "murmures"

Elle savait, c'était évidemment, elle ne pouvait que savoir. Tony s'humecta les lèvres en pianotant à la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait parlé avec Natasha pas plus tard que le matin même, très exactement il y avait 5 minutes. Ils avaient parlé à quelques mètres de distance, en soulignant l'utilité de leurs petites oreillettes. Ils s'étaient même étonnés d'être les seuls à les garder si souvent.

C'était donc évident, elle savait que Tony pouvait l'entendre. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle murmurait des propositions salaces à l'oreille de Barton qui était censé s'entrainer. Prendre le contrôle des caméras de surveillance du Hellicarrier ne prit à Tony et Jarvis que quelques minutes, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le système, ils pouvaient potentiellement tout faire à cette gigantesque boite de conserve.

Trouver la bonne caméra, ou plutôt les bonnes, lui prit quelques secondes supplémentaires. La première lui montrait le dos de l'agent Romanoff, la tête nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule de l'agent Barton, et la deuxième les montraient de profil, il pouvait voir le regard fixe de Hawkeye, toujours plus ou moins concentré sur ses cibles, et les mains de Natasha qui se promenaient sur son torse, glissant sous son fin débardeur, descendant parfois jouer avec les lacets de son pantalon de sport, pour remonter à nouveau.

Un nouveau soupir de Natasha provoqua un nouveau frisson de Tony. Il entendait le bruit de la combinaison de la jeune femme qui frottait contre les vêtements de l'archer. Elle revenait de mission, et ne s'était toujours pas changée. Il se demanda un instant si elle portait quelque chose sous une combinaison aussi serrée, alors qu'un bruit de fermeture éclair qui descend lentement résonnait à ses oreilles.

Une goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa nuque alors qu'il poussait le zoom des caméras au maximum. Clint avait toujours son arc à la main, mais la tension de ses épaules en disait long. Et puis soudain, sans aucune sommation, un mouvement, et la première caméra qui ne montre plus que de la neige, puis la seconde. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe, un nouveau soupir de Natasha résonnait à ses oreilles, puis le bruit caractéristique d'un baiser, long, langoureux.

Ses lèvres à lui étaient sèches, et il envisageait d'aller trouver un autre exutoire sur le vaisseau quand la voix de Clint Barton résonna à ses oreilles, dans un murmure visiblement amusé

"Stark, si tu veux la suite du spectacle, il va falloir venir en personne."


End file.
